Down In The Sand
by GryffinGoddess
Summary: Bill has been working in Egypt by himself for months, finally he gets the help he deserves. Only when his help arrives, Bill's troubles and hormones become a mess. When he discovers new info, will he be able to follow his heart to the woman he loves?
1. Egypt and Its Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just play with them for fun. Especially the boys! Loads of fun! LOL!

Bill wiped the sweat from his brow. This was difficult work, curse-breaking. Luckily, his assistant was arriving soon. He knew nothing of her, only that she had recently graduated from Hogwarts. He wasn't exactly anxious, but he had never had to work in the close proximity of another person, except on the rare occasions he was sent to help on a major project.

Since he knew nothing of what his new assistant would be like—no information was provided,—he was wondering what she would be like. Bill hoped it would be someone who he could get along with, and had similar working habits that he did. As soon as he thought this, he received the message that his new partner/assistant had arrived, and that he was expected to meet her at camp. He sighed, then apparated towards camp.

As he arrived in camp, he looked around to see if he could get an idea of were his new partner would be waiting. He looked to his left and saw a group of his fellow workers fawning over a stunning young woman, with waving locks of chestnut hair. She was talking to one of the many men surrounding her. _Lucky bastard,_ Bill thought.

While Bill stood there looking at the newest member of the team, she turned and caught sight of him. She gasped and a look of recognition flashed on her face.

"BILL!" she cried.

The next thing Bill realized was that the strange woman was running toward him, arms outstretched. Before he could say one word of inquiring interest, the young woman was in his arms. His arms automatically captured her in his embrace. He couldn't help but notice how right and familiar she felt in his arms. He drew her closer to his body, not caring that he didn't even know her name. After what seemed like hours, but were merely seconds, she pulled away to look him straight in the eyes.

"How are you Bill? I haven't seen you in ages," she said with a look of genuine bliss.

"Hermione?" said Bill, incredulously. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl that came to stay with his parents a week every summer. She had grown up considerably since he last saw her three summers ago.

She looked him up and down and then smiled approvingly. She smiled to herself, and thought that in the last three years Bill had become quite the striking man, that she had always seen him as. The eldest Weasley son had captured her fascination in her fifth year at Hogwarts with his easy-going charm and entrancing smile. He was as different from Ron as night and day.

He felt his ears going increasingly red from her slow, long perusal of his person. _How could this be the little bookworm Ron was so in love with?_ Though now that he had seen her, he understood what caused his youngest brother's fascination. He knew that Hermione and Ron had had a somewhat rocky personal relationship, and that it had ended badly some months previously. This was the physical contact she had had with a male, since the break up.

They had realized that, after being in each others arms for quite some time, that they were being watched by the fan club that Hermione's arrival had caused. With their cheeks, in Bill's case ears, burning from both embarrassment and their closeness, they disentangled their arms from one another.

"Hermione, I think it's time I showed you around, so you can get familiar with where we will be working," Bill said calmly ignoring the gathered crowd.

They turned to walk towards the newly discovered pyramid that would be their workspace. As he looked at her from under his lashes, suddenly she stumbled.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked

"Yes, I'm fine," answered Hermione

Nevertheless, he put his hand at her elbow, just in case she faltered again. He tried not to notice how soft her hair was under his fingertips. Several other thoughts entered his mind, but he struggled to restrain them as this was his younger brother's ex and his new partner.

She fought the butterflies that entered her stomach at Bill's feather light touch. She was hoping that he would not just see her as his partner or his brother's ex, but as a woman that was interested in not only his mind but his body.

* * *

They were working late one night, a week after being partnered,having discovered a new artifact that could be the key to unlocking the mystery of the pyramid. They have been becoming increasingly aware of each others presence, but both had been reluctant to act on it.

"Bill! Come over here and look at this!" Hermione called excitedly.

Bill turned from what he was doing and rushed to her side, wondering what she had found. By the sound in her voice Hermione must have found something big, because as everyone knows she doesn't get excited over just anything. When he reached her side he looked and saw that, despite all the work he had been doing she had broke the code on the artifact!

"Bill, look at it! This tells a story of the pharaoh that discovered the first dragon nest! He was even buried with the egg of a Romanian Ridgetail to prove it! This even gives the map to his crypt!" Hermione yelled breathlessly.

"Hermione, you did it! You cracked the code and unlocked the history of the pyramid!" Bill exclaimed, leaning down to kiss her cheek for a job well done.

Before either one knew what was happening, Bill's lips meet hers in an innocent kiss. Within half a second the once innocent kiss turned into a passionate, fiery kiss that had both participants breathless when they broke away. Neither one knew what to say or do. The attraction between them had become intense in just a few moments, and that scared them a little bit.

"Sorry, 'bout that 'Mione. I really shouldn't have done that," Bill said as he looked at her like he had done something terribly wrong.

"If I didn't want you to do that I would have resisted. I see no reason to be sorry about what just happened," she said defensively. "And if the reason you feel bad is because of what happened between Ron and me, that happened months ago and it doesn't matter now."

"Hermione, you're my little brother's ex-girlfriend, I don't think that if we get together it would go over well with my family," Bill said not wanting to hurt Hermione or his chances with her.

"You're not anywhere near your family now. We're not even in England. Bill, what happens between us is none of anyone else's concern." She paused momentarily and looked into his eyes. "If I had never dated Ron would you be kissing me again, right now?" she asked, nervous of his answer.

"Yes I would but you did date my brother. Hermione, don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes," Bill pleaded as she moved closer to him.

Hermione had decided to take things into her own hands. If he wasn't going to make that first move then she was. She placed her hands on Bill's arms and took another step towards him, which Bill returned with a step backwards. They continued their odd dance until Bill was obstructed by his own desk. **_Traitor_** was his only thought, aside from the ones beckoning Hermione to be in his arms and bed tonight.

A small smile crept onto her face as she kept moving towards him. Slowly, Bill's look of terror melted away and he smiled at the look in Hermione's eyes. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Just as Hermione got within a few inches of Bill's face, she pushed him down into a sitting position on top of his desk.

She put her hands on his knees and slowly pushed them apart. He gasped, thinking about the options of what she could do from that position. She slowly stepped forward between his legs and kissed him. The warmth of their kiss consumed them with lightning fast speed. Hermione wrapped her arms around Bill's neck to grab the hair at the back of his neck, while Bill placed one hand at her waist the other one working its way through her hair.

Bill slowly broke off the kiss, as conscious thought returned to him. "We can't," he said "You're like a sister to me, one of the family."

"Does it feel like you're kissing one of the family?" Hermione retorted angrily. Slowly her anger turned to sadness. "I know you want me, just as much as I want you. Why do you fight it?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because….I don't know…..Hermione I won't say that I don't want you. If I did all you'd have to do is look at me and know I am lying. I really don't know why I fight it….it's just so easy to want you but, I still feel like I'm betraying Ron," Bill said confusedly.

"Bill, if anybody should feel like they're betraying anyone, it should be Ron," Hermione said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked more confused than ever.

"The reason me and Ron broke up is because I caught him cheating on me with Luna Lovegood. Ron was supposed to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron for our anniversary dinner, when he was two hours late I went looking for him. When I got to the Burrow there they were, Ron with Luna sitting on his lap, his mouth practically sewn onto her breast. Before, either Ron or Luna knew what was happening I stormed into the room and nailed Luna in the face. When Ron stood up to protect her I told him that if he ever, ever looked me in the face again, I would relieve him of his manhood, inch by inch. That is why me and Ron split, needless to say we weren't on the best of terms," Hermione said viscously.

Bill stared at Hermione in shock; he couldn't seem to understand why Ron would cheat on her. Bill's expression turned from shock to a fierce anger. Hermione took a step father away from him fearing the worst.

"He did what? That little wanker! If he wasn't my brother I would skin him alive with a rusty knife! Why would any man in his right mind cheat on you! You're beautiful, intelligent, funny, and….and…. I just don't understand why he would do that!" Bill practically screamed.

Hermionestared at Bill watching the calmer more rational side of him fighting to suppress the angered half of him. She waited a few moments then approached him cautiously, waiting for him to go for a second round of raving about Ron's treatment of her, but none came. When she was within arms reach of him, Bill's arms came and wrapped them selves around her waist, bringing her into a hug that silently promised a security that she hadn't felt in a while. She pressed her face into his strong shoulder, and inhaled his completely male scent.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me in the first place that he cheated on you? I wouldn't have resisted the way I did had I known that had happened." Bill whispered, as he made his way toward the door. "You must have known that I care for you, I have never even pictured you as a sister."

With that said, Bill slowly slipped out of the office to share the good news of Hermione's discovery with the rest of the team.

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

"Hermione, someone's here to see you!" yelled the dig leader, Anton.

Hermione slowly looked up from her latest job, to see a redhead coming towards her through the tents and crowd. She studied the head moving towards her with interest. The hair color marked them as one of the Weasley clan. She began trying to figure out which one it was, was it Arthur, Percy, or Ginny?

As she sat and waited, Bill came up behind her and embraced her. She then squealed and turned to recognize her attacker.

"Oh, hey Bill," she stated as she returned the embrace.

"How about we take a break and grab some food?" he asked calmly.

"Sure," she replied," but Anton said that someone is here to see me."

Before she could utter another syllable the unidentified Weasley broke into the conversation.

"Mione, Bill, how are you two?" Ron said merrily.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed Hermione.

"I'm here to talk to you. Can we please discuss this privately?" Ron asked quietly.

"Whatever you have to say to her, you can say in front of me," Bill stated protectively.

"This is none of your business, Bill. This is between Mione and me. Just stay out of it," Ron stated angrily.

"Anything that involves Hermione, IS my business," Bill retorted, as Hermione shot him an appreciative glance over her shoulder.

"SINCE WHEN?" Ron yelled.

"Since you broke her heart, Ronald! Since I realized how much of an asshole you have been to her!" Bill exclaimed. "You might not care about her, but I do."

Hermione, at hearing Bill's confession, whipped her head around, her mouth open and eyes wide.

"What did you just say, Bill?" she asked quietly.

Ron's head followed the conversation, until he couldn't stay quiet any longer. "You, Bill, are just saying that to gain her trust, to get into her pants!" he shouted anxiously.

Without another word Bill dove across the space separating them, grabbed Ron by the throat, and drove his clenched fist into his youngest brother's nose. Ron was shocked by his brother's sudden violent actions, for he was always known as the peacemaker of the Clan.

Ron, finally coming out of his stupor, swung at Bill, hitting him with a fierce uppercut. Bill stumbled back a step with a shake of his head. Before either Weasley could begin to swing, Hermione stepped between them, tears in her eyes.

"STOP IT!" she yelled hysterically, "Ronald, you need to stop this. You had your chance with my heart, and you betrayed me. Bill is everything I have ever looked for in a man, and I love him."

The Weasley men froze in their tracks, staring at the crying woman in front of them. Hermione, realizing what she had just admitted, fled from the tent, into the desert.

Startled, Ron made a move as to go after her, but was stopped by Bill.

"Let her go, she needs this time to be alone, to think," Bill stated.

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to comfort her while you sit here on your arse and do nothing to make her feel better," Ron stated angrily.

"I care more about her feelings then you ever have! I would NEVER think of hurting her the way---. "Bill stopped mid-sentence as the tent flap was opened to reveal the entire Weasley clan.

"Bill, who are you and your brother arguing about?" demanded the one and only, Molly Weasley.

"Mum, we aren't arguing, we are having a discussion," Bill said calmly.

"About who?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"Hermione. Bill here thinks that he loves her," Ron said jerkily.

"WHAT?" shouted Molly. "She broke up with your younger brother and here you are wanting her! Bill, she could do the same thing to you!"

"Mother, who told you that she broke up with Ron?" Bill asked sarcastically.

"Ron, he said that she dumped him out of the blue. Do you really want to go through that with her, too?" Molly asked with a mothering tone of voice.

"SHE DUMPED YOU OUT OF THE BLUE! SHE dumped YOU because she caught you with Luna, on the day of your anniversary! Isn't that right, Ronnie?" Bill practically yelled at Ron.

"Is this true, Ron? Did she catch you cheating?" Ginny asked.

"Why would he cheat with Luna Lovegood? Why would he choose Loony over Hermione?" George asked aloud to himself.

"Don't know George, but Hermione is a smart girl for dumping Ron," Fred said calmly, and just loud enough for Molly to hear.

"That will be quite enough out of you two for now!" Molly growled at them. "Is it true Ron? Did you cheat on Hermione with that Lovegood girl?"

"Where did he disappear too?" Ginny asked as she did a slow 360 degree turn as the whole Weasley family turned looking for Ron.

* * *

By the time that the rest of his family realized that Ron had disappeared, he already had a good head start on them. He was off and running in the direction that Hermione went, following her footprints. He had to get to her before his family realized where they had gone.

"She runs so fast, faster than she did a year ago. Now, where did she go….Of course the oasis. Hermione, sweet, you were always the romantic."

Hermione was sitting inside the cluster of trees. While she sat on a large rock over hanging the tiny pool, which was nestled in the middle of the trees, she had her toes in the crystal, clear water. While her eyes were focus on an invisible spot in the pool, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Ron watched her, wishing she was still his, but Bill had polluted her mind against him. Ron walked up to her as quiet as possible, placing his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Hermione ran to her favorite spot to think…Athena's Oasis as she had come to call it. The water was peaceful, the breeze that blew through occasionally made the whole thing perfect.

"Why did I say that? Now Bill is going to think that I'm a lovesick puppy. Why didn't I tell him when I had the chance, because I was too afraid he would reject me…but look at me now, sitting here crying over him finding out," Hermione mentally abused herself.

While she abused herself, little did she know that Ron was right behind her, until she felt the hand rest gently on her shoulder. Her first thought was that it was Bill, but this hand was smaller than Bill's, colder than Bill's, and awakened a part of her that she hated…her envious/resentful side. She was resentful/jealous of the way that that hand had been one moment rubbing her into oblivion and the next was attached to Loony's breast.

"What do you want, Ronald? I thought I had made myself perfectly clear; I don't want you anywhere near me. Ever! No go AWAY!" Hermione yelled, through her tears.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing for me to do, I never meant to hurt you," Ron said calmly.

"You never meant for me too find out, that's what you mean. How long were you sleeping with her before that? A week? A month? A year? Which was it Ronald?" Hermione screamed in his face.

Ron just looked down at the ground, not answering. He finally looked up, staring straight into Hermione's eyes, the same way he used to, before she found out about Luna. As he stared into her eyes, he watched her bitterness disappear. He slowly began to move closer to her, until their lips were mere inches apart, and then he closed the distance between them causing Hermione to come out of her temporary stupor.

Before Ron came too accustomed to the kiss, Hermione started to fight him. He just used his strength to over power her, and she fought harder. But it was too late; he had her maneuvered into a position that was to his benefit. Ron had Hermione pinned to the rock, which so recently was a comfort zone, which now held her fast.

"Ron! Let me go. Why are you doing this!" She asked, barely able to keep her hysteria under control. "Leave me alone!"

"Why should I Hermione? All you'll do is run to my brother, the one that has made you hate me. You are going to be mine again, just like it used to be," Ron said threateningly.

"Bill hasn't made me hate you, you made me hate you. If you wouldn't have been with Loony, I would probably still be with you!" Hermione yelled into his face.

Ron turned beet red and began cursing at her, calling her all the names that Malfoy had ever called her. Hermione began to struggle, Ron then grabbed his wand from his pocket and began to mumble the incantation for the Impervious Curse.

Hermione then let out one last scream before Ron was thrown off of her. She turned to see Bill, running towards her. She then gave into the fatigue, of the recent events and slipped into darkness.

* * *

A/N: My first fanfic! Hope it'sto your liking! It all came about when we get together! Me and my beta! Go us... I love you all, especially my beta RavenRose! Read and Review!

GryffinGoddess


	2. Hermione's Confessions

Disclaimer: Not mine...I just play with them.

* * *

Bill rushed to Hermione's side, making sure she was okay. He quickly checked her over for any cuts or scrapes, when he didn't find any he finally started breathing again. As he gently picked up Hermione, the rest of the Weasley clan finally arrived. By the looks of the faces all of them were out of breath, except Ginny because of her years of Quidditch. 

"Is she alright? Did he hurt her?" Molly asked, with her heart in her throat.

"No, she's fine, just a little worked up. Could someone please bring Ronald back? I'm sure there is something we could do for him," Bill said angrily, turning his back on his family too worried about Hermione to care if he was rude.

Bill slowly walked towards camp, just to inform his boss of the recent events and to say that he and Hermione was taking off for the next few days. After telling Anton that they were leaving, Bill apparated to his home in Kerry. He took her to his room and laid her on his bed. When Bill looked at her clothes and realized that she was covered in mud and sand, he carefully removed her outer garments and threw them into the laundry basket. Then, making sure to not wake her, he quietly covered Hermione with a comforter.

Bill grabbed the laundry basket and walked to his washer and dryer and placed her clothes in it. He realized after doing so that he still needed a shower, so he quickly turned off the wash and grabbed some clothes from his room, heading toward the shower.

After having his refreshing shower, Bill went into his room and laid down next to Hermione and softly pulled her to his chest and fell asleep feeling happier than ever.

Hermione woke slowly. When she looked up, all she could see was a mass of red hair.

"No!" she moaned, trying to get away.

"Shhhhh," said Bill, "it's me. I won't hurt you, Ron's gone, and he can't hurt you any more."

"Thank Merlin," she said. "What happened?" She wanted to know. "Where am I?"

"You're in my flat, in Kerry, I apparated here with you, you fainted."

"What happened to Ron?" She wanted to know.

"Don't worry about him."

"What did you do to him?" she asked. "I hope you didn't kill him, he is your brother."

"No death is too good for him, after what he tried to do to you. I turned him over to three dementors," Bill said calmly.

"WHAT! I can't do that, he's your baby brother, he's family. The dementors? Have they already taken him?"

"No," he said, "he's tied up down stairs. He's awake though, if you want to talk to him."

"OK," She said. She started to get out of the bed, but then noticed something.

"Umm…..Bill? Where are my clothes?"

"Oh…..um…. they got dirty so….. Um… I'll go get you something to wear," he said, as he left the room, his ears flaming.

As he left the room, Hermione slowly looked around her. The room she was in was definitely masculine, with no traces of a woman's presence. The furniture was a solid, dark wood, the pieces built to accommodate the larger frame of a man. It was sparse, having a single dresser, a small closet, the rather impressive bed, and a lone rug lying on the floor. The linens on the bed, surprisingly, were not of Gryffindor colors, but of more natural tones of deep blues and greens. She again took note that there seemed to be no trace of a feminine influence within the room. Somehow she doubted that even Mrs. Weasley had been allowed to have any say in the room's appearance.

At this moment Bill returned, carrying what looked like a length of dark red silk. "Here you go," said Bill, handing it to her.

"What is this?" she asked curiously.

"Oh," he said turning red, "That's a robe I thought you could use, your clothes are still drying."

"Whose is it? Is it yours?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Actually, I bought it a couple of weeks ago; I thought that it would make a good birthday present for a friend of mine," Bill said, turning yet another shade of red.

"Oh, well that's nice of you Bill. But what are you going to give your friend now? I mean I can't wear it, then you give it to your friend, wouldn't that be a little rude?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, considering the friend I was going to give it to was you, I don't think it's a little rude," Bill said slyly.

"Oh, Bill that's so sweet of you! But my birthday isn't for a month," Hermione said, while putting the robe on, admiring its texture.

"I know it was an impulse buy, I saw it and I thought of you," Bill said quietly. "But didn't you want to talk to Ron?" remembering the root of his problems.

"Yes, I did. But now I realize that if I did talk to him, I would be unsure of myself and my feelings for you. So, how about we sit here in your home and talk about our feelings for each other," Hermione said slowly, "unless you don't want to."

"Let's stay here and talk," Bill said calmly.

After this was said, they sat and avoided eye contact with each other while looking everywhere else, anywhere else but at each other. She started thinking about all the times that they had been working in close quarters and how the whole time she had wanted him to say that he felt the same way about her. Hermione could feel her face start to blush, she then felt Bill's eyes on her face and she blushed even more. Finally, she looked into his eyes and recognized that Bill felt the same way about her.

"Bill, I…" Hermione started.

"Hermione…" Bill started.

They said in unison. After their simultaneous start, Bill and Hermione started to laugh, realizing that they were being ridiculous. Bill looked straight into her eyes and leaned forward, stopping when his lips were barely inches from hers. Hermione taking her cue leaned in, closing the distance between their lips.

When her lips met his, they both saw stars. Hermione placed her hands on Bill's shoulders, holding on to him for dear life. Bill quickly grabbed her waist, holding her to him, hoping that he would never have to let go of her. As the heat from their kiss traveled through both of them, Hermione found herself hoping, wishing that Bill would not stop this, this time to tell her that she was too much of a sister to continue.

Slowly, Bill allowed his hands to travel over Hermione's hips, marveling at how curvy she was without her robes on. The knowledge that the only thing she wore was a silk robe didn't help his situation anymore than her hands that were beginning to make their way down his chest.

Bill broke the kiss and stared at Hermione. Her eyes were heavy lidded, and her lips were swollen, just perfect to kiss.

"'Mione, you look beautiful right now, just pretty enough to kiss," Bill said seductively.

"Well the by all means, kiss me," Hermione said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Bill grabbed her by the back of the neck, and brought her closer to himself. He stared into her eyes for what seemed to Hermione like hours, and then slowly brought his lips to hers in the most passionate kiss of her life. She fought him for control of the kiss, but he slowly inched his hand to her breast and she gasped, giving Bill even more access to her mouth.

Suddenly a fire, hotter and more out of control than anything either one of them have experienced, exploded within them. Bill quickly shoved the robe off of Hermione's shoulders, wanting to feel her skin against his. Hermione expertly unbuckled Bill's belt, and had it removed from the loops in one smooth motion, had Bill not been focused on something else he would have been impressed. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head stopping the kiss just long enough for it to pass their mouths.

As they continued their kiss with even more passion than before, Hermione quickly unbuttoned Bill's pants and started to push them down, over his hips, when the door to Bill's room was whipped open by an emerald eyed wizard, who immediately let his disapproval show.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Harry Potter.

Faster than the speed of light, Hermione picked up her robe and was covering herself fro on lookers. Bill just pulled his pants into their original position and redid his buttons. Just as Bill finished re-buttoning his pants, his family was in the doorway trying to find out what Harry was yelling about. Some of the family, including Ginny, Fred and George, wasn't surprised. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the other hand were definitely unhappy about the situation in front of them.

"Bill, Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Molly, sounding somewhat upset.

Before Bill or Hermione could answer, Fred said to George in a rather loud voice, "I told you they would get together in less than two months."

Hermione and Bill turned to face each other, looks of amusement dancing in their eyes. Then they turned to face Molly, only to find her eyes full of tears, smiling at them.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Almost 300 reads and 4 reviews you guys can do better then that. Thanks to those four that reviewed! 


	3. Confrontation at Bill's

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not even the sand under their imaginary feet.

Harry looked as if she was committing the ultimate sin, until he started laughing. His laughter was followed by Ginny's, Fred and George's chuckles, and Mrs. Weasley's happy sobs.

The Hermione couldn't resist the urge, she joined in the laughter, she never thought she would be standing here, being caught by the whole Weasley clan, in the arms of Bill. The more she thought about the situation she was in, the harder she laughed.

Everyone continued laughing except for Bill, he—unlike his family—didn't see the hilarity of the situation. Hermione had—not five minutes ago—been making him forget his family existed. Now here they were, standing in his room, laughing…at him. Even his beautiful Hermione was laughing at him. This had to stop.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked sounding rather disgruntled.

"I…don't…know!" Hermione managed through her laughs.

"Then why are you laughing?" Bill asked, a little desperate to know why everyone had gone nuts.

"Because, William…laughs are contagious," Mr. Weasley said, finally keeping his laughter under control

"How?" Bill asked, still thinking his family was insane.

"Because Billy Boy, not everyone has a dead sense of humor like you do," replied Fred and George simultaneously.

"Fred, George, just because Bill doesn't see the hilarity of the situation doesn't mean his sense of humor is dead. It's just hidden, in some deep, dark part of him. Do you think that Hermione might be able to bring it out in him again?" Ginny said.

"Her sense of humor is usually dead too, but it seems that for once, she has loosened control of it," Harry informed them in the middle of one of his quiet spells.

"I have a sense of humor! There are just better ways to spend the time. At least I didn't laugh when Ron racked himself on his broom during Quidditch practice, like you four did. He really could have…hurt himself," Hermione said quietly.

At the mention of Ron, the room became silent. After several moments it became apparent that no one was going to say anything about the current situation, the silence grew to an uncomfortable level. Hermione, not being able to stand the silence any longer, walked over to Bill and wrapped her arms around him, as his arms in circled her.

"I'm sorry that I had to mention him; I didn't mean to make everyone remember the severity of the situation. I'm sorry everyone," Hermione said into Bill's warm chest.

"Oh dear, that isn't your fault, you've been friends with him for 12 years. Things like that are hard to forget," Mrs. Weasley said motherly.

"I guess now would be a good time to go have a discussion with Ronald," Charlie said, stating the fact that no one wanted to realize.

At the nod of approval that enveloped the room, Mr. Weasley led everyone to the living room. Upon seeing his father followed by the rest of his family, Ron immediately began saying accusing statements towards Bill.

"Get your dirty, mummy-rag covered hands off of my woman," Ron said hotly, at the sight of Bill with his comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Bill started towards him but paused at Hermione's hand on his arm. The look in her eyes told Bill that what Ron thought about him didn't matter at all to her.

"Hermione, I thought you loved me! Not my brother! What happened to you! Did he brainwash you against me! If he did, I swear to Merlin that I will have his head for it," Ron yelled at Hermione and Bill.

"I did love you Ron, a long time ago. Back before Luna, before you broke my heart, before life got complicated, and before I realized how much I love Bill! So before you start blaming Bill, look back at all the things you did to me! You broke my heart into a million pieces, not Bill. He's the one helping me put it back together. Besides Ronald, it's your fault that I went to Bill, if I wouldn't have gone to Egypt if you hadn't slept with Luna! I would have stayed here and been happy with you, but you couldn't keep your pants zip-…" Hermione practically yelled at Ron's face.

Bill grabbed her by the arms and slowly pulled her from the room. As they left the room, they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice reach an octave that would have broken glass. Hermione turned herself into Bill's strong, loving chest, trying to rid herself of the images that danced through her head. As the memories of the night she caught Ron appeared, Hermione tensed as the images were startlingly clear and vibrant.

Bill felt her body tense against him and wondered what thoughts had caused her to be acting like this. He just slightly rested his head on top of hers and waited for her fears to cease.

"Love, what's wrong? Don't let him get to you, that's just Ron. In a few days he will no longer bug you, or even be a worry on your mind, and if he is all you have to do is to tell me and I will try my hardest to remove him from you're thoughts. Remember, I will always be here to protect you. If you need me, call for me, I will be here," Bill whispered quietly into her ear.

"Thank you Bill, you really are my hero. That is a reason that I love you deeply, you're always there when I need you," Hermione said almost to herself.

"I love you, too," Bill said sweetly.

She looked at Bill with tears shining in her eyes, wondering if maybe she wasn't day dreaming and he had really said that. He looked down at her with a tiny smirk on his face, and gently placed his lips on hers.

"Look at those two, they can hardly keep their hands off each other for ten minutes," came a voice that was laced with humor.

"Well, who could keep their hands off of her, she's beautiful," came another similar voice.

"FRED, GEORGE! Would you leave them be, for a few minutes?" asked Mrs. Weasley, as she entered the room.

"Alright you two, time to spill. How long have you liked each other? How long have you two been "together"? And why on earth did it takes so bloody long!" Ginny asked rather quickly.

"Well, Ginny…actually I've liked Bill since the summer after fourth year. The only reason I didn't act on it was because I thought that your family wouldn't accept the fact that Bill is nine years older than me. So, instead of pursuing Bill, I went to Ron. He had always been there for me and I thought that he would get my mind off of Bill, but it didn't work. So after I found Ron and Luna together, I went to Egypt to get away from it. Then I realized that while I was here, Bill was too. And with no family I didn't see any reason not to try and let him know how I felt. And for your information, Ms. Weasley, we haven't been "together," yet," Hermione said stating her side of the story, not letting anyone get in a word to say other wise.

After realizing what she had just said, Hermione changed four different shades of red. She looked around and noticed that she not only had the attention of Ginny, Fred, and George, but the whole Weasley family…with the exception of Ron. Bill was blushing just like her—he looks so cute when he blushes, Hermione thought.

"Well, Billie it's your turn to spill the guts. Hermione did…time to fess up. How long have you like her? Why didn't you make a move, big brother?" Fred asked calmly.

"Actually, little brother, at first I didn't say anything to her because she was 16 and I didn't think she was interested in me. Then I realized that she had a brain that would make Merlin jealous, that's when I began to think of her as someone other than Ron's little friend. At that point, I noticed that she was someone who could keep up with me in a conversation involving everything. When she showed up her a few months ago I was amazed, gone was the little know-it-all bookworm and in her skin stood a women who was sure of herself and very beautiful," as he paused it looked as though he was thinking about what to say next.

"**The only reason I didn't ask her out immediately was because of her history with Ron.** Then, one day after digging, she broke the code on a tomb and suddenly we were laughing and hugging. I didn't know until later that that was when I fell in love with her, at that exact moment, when I hugged her. I realized then that I would do anything for her to be mine. Even if that meant just protecting her, but then we kissed and I knew I couldn't live with out her with me," Bill stated finally seeing what his heart had always known; he had loved Hermione since that moment.

Everyone saw the look of recognition hit him. Fred and George caught his arms as he went to sit down, there walked him to a chair so that he could sit properly. Hermione walked to his side and asked him what was wrong. Her voice was barely audible to him, so that his nosy family couldn't hear her. Bill looked into her eyes and smiled a smile that lifted her spirits to new heights.

"It just hit me that I meant every word I just said, and I did not even think about it. How could I never have noticed it before? I really do love you, 'Mione," Bill whispered into her ear, while looking at his family to see if they heard any of their conversation.

Hermione looked at Bill and she finally saw where she belonged, for the rest of her life—right here with Bill and his family. She slowly turned to Bill's family, asking them with her eyes to leave them alone for a moment.

Bill and Hermione spent the next several minutes in silence, wondering what to say to each other. She had so many things to say to him, while he wanted to know how she felt.

"Bill, I love you, too," came the barely audible whisper.

"'Mione, come here," Bill said while patting his lap.

"We are not talking about the first thing that pops up William," Hermione said while finding a comfortable spot on Bill's lap.

"Just as long as you don't wiggle, we won't have to worry about that," Bill said slyly.

"What do you think the future holds for us?" Hermione asked Bill, trying to be quiet enough to hide the tremor in her voice.

"What do you want it to hold for us, Hermione?" Bill responded.

"I want children with you, I want to be happy with you, and stay with you till the day I die," she said calmly.

"What do you mean you want to spend the rest of your life with Bill, you're only just starting you're life Hermione, this is the first time in how long that you have been single. You need to get out there and experiment; try new things," Harry said upon entering the room.

"With Bill I will be trying new things, I have never, ever, even with Ron; been completely happy. I want what you and Lavender have, Harry. Why can't I have that?" Hermione asked, looking Harry in the face, showing him all the hurt that she usually kept from him.

"What did he do to you 'Mione?" Harry and Bill asked, simultaneously.

"Nothing we did together was ever any fun for me, I was forced to do it," Hermione said.

"Well, why didn't you…" Harry began but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Because you wouldn't have believed me if I told you. You know that, Harry," Hermione finished.

"I'll kill him, he might be my brother, but I will kill him," Bill retorted while gently putting Hermione on the ground then jumping out of his chair and running to the place where Ron was being kept.

Before Bill made it to the door, Harry was on his heels ready to hit any place on Ron that Bill might miss…the second time around. Bill and Harry were ready to kill him, ready to do even the littlest amount of injury to him.

Unfortunately, neither Bill nor Harry got to raise their fists at Ron. The duel screams of outrage rang through the small flat. At the sound of both of them yelling the whole family came running. As soon as they entered the room containing only two bodies, not three. They all looked around to see where Ron was moved to, but saw nothing, except the broken ropes.

"At least he's not armed, then we would all be in trouble," Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

As Hermione entered the room, she looked to the place where Ron wasn't, thento the place her wand had been.

"He took my wand," she said letting the terror take over her.

"What?" Bill asked her coming closer to hear her.

"He took my wand, Bill. He took my wand," she practically screamed at him; right before she fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

A/N: sorry it took so long, but thanks for the reveiws everyone.


End file.
